Marionette
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Un títere condenado. Piedad y misericordia, son dos palabras vacías, dos significados sin profundidad. Bufón de la oscuridad, exhibiéndose ante un público, su presentación infernal, aún no culmina. El lienzo rojo del destino, aquel que se tiñe de un color carmesí, no se enaltece. ¿Estás listo para sufrir? Dedicado a Miru-san por el Reto: Intercambio Navideño.


**Marionette.**

****Hola, esta es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom, y seguiré haciendo, porque me gusta Magi, es una de mis animes/mangas favoritos, pero, no lo haré sobre esta pareja. Hay otra que me gusta más que esta -sonrisa-. sí, Ja'far y Sinbad, y luego Judal y Aladdin.

Bueno, esta es una historia dedicada a Miru Mangetsu-San, por el **Reto: Intercambio Navideño**. Espero que lo disfrutes.

Siendo totalmente sincera, me costó escribirle, y la verdad, esperaba dar lo mejor de mí, pero no pensé que estas festividades me absorbieran a tal punto, que me tuve que ver en la obligación de emplear un plan de emergencia para poder preparar otro desenlace a mi querida y emo historia.

Me demoré en escribir por el hecho de que, me jodí la pareja. Sí, a mí antes me gustaba, pero fue algo gracioso lo que me sucedió. Y, gracias a ello, ahora me gusta ver a Judal con otro personaje, Aladdin. Es por ello que tuve un tremendo bloqueo mental al escribir sobre Judal y Hakuryuu, y bueno, para lo que estén a punto de leer, espero que no crean que tengo algún problema con ese personaje. No, Hakuryuu me gusta y mucho, solo que bueno, esto fue lo que salió. Sin más, discúlpenme y espero que sea de su agrado, tanto para Miru-san, como para los demás lectores.

Cabe resaltar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, por lo que pido unas disculpas si llego a cometer un error. Pero, es lo que consideré para el desenlace de mi historia y de los personajes mismos. Espero que el OOC no les resulte molesto, y si es así, pido disculpas, como dije anteriormente, es lo que consideré.

**Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic**, no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Shinobu Ohtaka-sama**.

Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

_**The torment Marionette.**_

_**Capítulo único.**_

_¿Qué hubiese sucedido si…? No, era imposible. Todo está escrito, era inevitable que aquello aconteciese. _

_Las columnas que mantenían en plena calma las lagunas de su interior, se desplomaron cuán pilares de grandes edificaciones. _

_No quedó nada, vacío eres y serás. Como inmensas causes de agua ardiente, derretirá todo a su paso._

_No sabes cuán arrepentido estoy de mis acciones. Principalmente porque, el único que saldrá perjudicado, seré yo._

_Tan patético…_

* * *

Era un día normal, extrañamente normal; el cielo, tan azul e inmenso en toda su plenitud; el viento, entonaba una suave melodía que únicamente presenciaban aquellos elementos vitales que componen la naturaleza; por último, estaban los grandes, imponentes y frondosos árboles. Danzaban al compás de esa canción celestial, siendo dirigida por la corriente de aire.

Todo era perfectamente normal.

No para todos…

El sonido del viento siendo cortado por la mitad resonó con sutileza en el lugar. Una elegante lanza bailaba al ritmo del que la portaba. Sus movimientos; casi perfectos, desprendían aires de grandeza y una innata elegancia como pocos habían presenciado. Era el mejor empuñando esa distinguida arma. Tantos años practicando intensamente junto a ella; sin descanso, sólo lo necesario para retomar nuevamente su agudo adiestramiento.

Su fino rostro; digno de su persona, yacía suavemente decorado de aquel líquido procedente del cuerpo humano, perlado en sudor. Su figura delicada, pero no por ello dimitía de ser varonil, gracias a su engalanada transpiración. Ahora remarcaba insuperables facciones brindándole una apariencia única y singular, la cual no pasaba desapercibida para nadie; específicamente una persona, una que constantemente le observaba y examinaba a fondo, por infinidades de horas.

Estudiándole, instruyéndose cada día para conocer a profundidad ese misterioso y a la vez transparente individuo. La noche era la única testigo y cómplice de aquellos encuentros secretos, merecedores de ser remarcados por toda la eternidad.

Para él, ese día, era normal. Tanto que le asqueaba.

Si bien ese día era corriente en el exterior. Todo su ser y sus pensamientos, se encontraban en una batalla campal. Un límite y el otro peleaban por mantenerse en pie. Su alto sentido de lo correcto y lo que su instinto; cual animal salvaje, le hizo hacer, acciones de las que ahora estaba arrepentido. Sentía pena de sí mismo.

Dejó reposar su arma en el suelo de madera emitiendo un leve chirrido por el movimiento ejercido. Apoyó ésta por el extremo no filoso; aquel que sujetaba constantemente para realizar diversos movimientos. Con su mano disponible, se limpió su húmeda frente, quitándose todo rastro de sudor que pudiese perjudicarle su oscura y penetrante vista.

Volvió a sujetar su lanza; de la que estaba tan orgulloso, colocándose en posición ofensiva. Dio inicio a la tan conocida y apasionada danza de movimientos que anteriormente realizaba con tanto fervor y devoción. Entrenar; para él, más que una rígida rutina, era su método de liberación, la expulsión de todas sus frustraciones, las palabras que no tenía el valor de pronunciar, el llanto que debía reprimir como heredero de su sangre. Una de las pocas cosas que le hacían sentirse pleno, lleno, su vía de escape hacia un mundo perfecto.

Aunque ame instruirse junto a su arma, todo aquel intenso entrenamiento tenía un propósito. Uno fuerte y firme. Pues sólo tenía un objetivo, uno grande, uno que conlleva a otras metas que bien pueden ser importantes, pero lo que ahora desea es:

_Destruir al Imperio Kou…_

A todos y cada uno de ellos. Sí, inclusive a aquel ser con el que suele compartir tantos y oscuros secretos, aquellos que nadie ni remotamente son capaces de imaginarse. Pues a ese es al que más desea borrar de la faz de la tierra. La simple existencia de _esa_ persona ha traído desgracias a su ahora desdichada vida y lo peor es que aceptaba todo aquello.

Lo recibe con los brazos abiertos. Que viniesen y machacaran todo su ser… dejándole en nada. Exacto, Ren Hakuryuu, era nada. No para él. Y aunque le odiase con toda la fuerza de su descompuesta alma; muy en el fondo, deseaba que esa persona le siguiese corrompiendo cada esquina de su cuerpo. Como tantas noches hizo… Eso era lo que más anhelaba.

Dejarse corromper, ser la triste muñeca de la perdición. Permitir encadenarle con hilos de acero, atravesando dolorosamente sus muñecas y tobillos. Así, solo así, danzaría al compás de aquella melodía infernal que aquel fétido ser, entonaba y se extasiaba.

Aceptando esa indecorosa propuesta, firmaría su contrato para recibir gustosamente las entradas del averno en su interior. Gracias a ello, su vida dio un vuelco tan abrupto que no pudo prepararse para lo peor, aún si, sabía cómo concluiría todo. Consintió que aquel hombre hiciese con su existencia, todo lo que este le diese su real gana, sometiéndose completamente a su vana, infantil, hosca y cruel voluntad. Un sujeto tan despectivo, arrogante e inhumano; ése era Judal, el Magi oscuro y ahora Oráculo del Imperio al que tanto aborrece.

_Era un maldito masoquista._

Estaba meramente consciente de lo bajo que había caído a causa de ese hombre, de sus extraños y lóbregos juegos. Se desconoce a sí mismo. No negará que al principio tuvo miedo a lo desconocido. Caer ante las tentaciones era algo que él, se negaba rotundamente a siquiera aceptar. Tocó fondo, y era culpa suya. Ni siquiera Judal; el dueño de tantas horas de desvelo, era el causante de aquello.

La culpa únicamente, era suya.

Estuvo de acuerdo en aceptar ser el entretenido pasatiempo de aquel Magi oscuro. Ahora, todo para él se ha vuelto tan adictivo, tan dependiente.

Simplemente no puede regresar…

Está en un punto sin retorno… Si mira adelante, ¿qué es lo que verá? Seguro su gran inutilidad. Lo patético que es ahora, y lo que será.

Se observó largamente sobre un vago reflejo en un profundo estanque. El agua cristalina le mostraba la distorsionada, deformada y retorcida imagen de lo que ahora es; un ser que cayó en el abismo de la desesperación, todo gracias a su gran y superflua ineptitud.

El agua se oscurece… Lentamente se extingue

El errar de forma consecutiva le ha obsequiado como consecuencia desgracias para él y la persona a la tanto desea proteger. Alejarse por completo de ese lugar donde residen alimañas, llevarla a un sitio donde ellos, puedan existir, ser y vivir. Desea con vehemencia resguardar la existencia de su único verdadero familiar. Teme constante de que sea absorbida por ese agujero negro de la perdición. No desea verle sucumbir, pues él, conoce la verdadera oscuridad. No quiere hacerle padecer eso, no a ella.

Las penumbras son asfixiantes, absorben hasta corroer los sentidos, dejándoles en nada, desmenuzando cada esquina de su pútrido ser, desquebrajando por completo lo que es en este momento, hasta absorber los desperdicios que quedaron esparcidos. Conoce todo aquello, sufre y vive diariamente las sombras que residen en su corazón.

Su alma ahora es una gran cuenca obscurecida.

Está al tanto de las tinieblas que anida en lo más profundo de su esencia. Las cosas que piensa, vive, de las perfidias que maquina. Lo sabe, está consciente de todo ello. Por eso mismo, no desea que esa persona viva en carne propia lo que ahora sobrelleva. La luz que destila su ser es tan pura y perfecta que, siquiera pensar en opacársela, le quita toda razón por la cual permanecer combatiendo.

Sólo desea conservar un poco de aquella luz que aún reside en ese corazón y en el suyo propio. Cree fervientemente que aún, vive.

Es por ello que acepta ser el sacrificio, ser el desgraciado que complazca las bajas pasiones de aquel corrompido y asqueroso sujeto. Aunque lamentablemente para él, también sea una vía de escape, una que disfrutaba.

Simplemente patético.

No por eso deben o pueden siquiera que reprocharle algo, mucho menos aquel hombre que constantemente le busca para saciarse de lo que alguna vez fue, Ren Hakuryuu. Esas noches en donde vivían intensamente sus agrios encuentros, buscándose con hambre, devorándose cuán animal salvaje sin piedad alguna. Crueldad y salvajismo que él acepta gustoso.

Tristemente, disfruta de todo eso. Aún si aquel hombre le tratara con brusquedad, sin cuidado alguno, sin utilizar palabras amenas o de consuelo; Judal, no articulaba nada, mucho menos le trataría con la sutileza que en algún vano momento, esperó de ese ser. Era triste pero cierto, gozaba estar en aquellas manos cada vez que le buscaba.

Era algo que al principio no comprendió. Contradictorio como ninguno, Intentó convencerse de que eso era un simple juego, uno donde se buscaban para desahogarse del estrés que los tediosos asuntos del Imperio les acarreaba. Por la pura y mera necesidad, la tensión del momento que vivían. Con ese motivo únicamente, o eso era lo creían. Pero él, en el fondo estaba al tanto de que eso, no era verdad, por lo menos no del todo.

Deseaba olvidarse de su dolor y pesar; con uno más grande, uno que le lastimase verdaderamente. Un daño que le provocara huellas imborrables, sufrir incluso más, de lo que ahora vive y padece.

Intentar ocultar dolor con dolor.

Sufrir y a la vez deleitarse con esas expertas manos que le daban la impresión de ser dos gigantescas llamas que le envolvían devorándole por completo, penetrando hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos, quemando sin misericordia su inútil entelequia. Esa era la manera en la que escapaba un momento de su vida, sucumbir ante los placeres de la carne y olvidarse por un momento de sí mismo. Sólo por unas horas. Aunque le resultase doloroso caer nuevamente en la realidad siendo abofeteado por esta. Tan estúpido e incompetente; sin embargo, de alguna manera eso le había funcionado a estar consciente.

Pero no todo podía ser; irónicamente, color rosa.

Un día, simplemente todos sus huesos colapsaron y con ello, su existencia quedó por completo en el abismo de los condenados.

Su esencia murió por completo. Extrañamente, entendía y aceptaba que eso, algún día no muy lejano, vendría a tocarle la puerta avisando que era su momento de seguir sufriendo. Su telón aún no podía cerrarse. Le resultaba gracioso, como a la vez tan angustiante, desesperante y molesto, sumamente molesto.

Gracioso por el simple hecho de que esa no tan diminuta existencia, causara tanto revuelo en su interior hasta el punto de resultarle angustiante e insoportable. Tanto que, le causaba una ansiedad incontrolable. Por ello, no aceptaba que alguien como él, pudiese experimentar o pensar, tales cosas. Se negaba firmemente a siquiera creerlo. Comenzaba a delirar; sí, seguro era eso.

Desde que tuvo conocimiento de la existencia de aquel niño, su vida se fue literalmente a la mierda. Lo peor y sardónico del asunto era que ese joven, no era el homicida responsable de sus desgracias. Solo él. El asesino vigilante, dueño de las penumbras, el verdugo en espera de ver gustosamente su propia y maldita; ya de por sí, inexistencia. Era él, y sólo él.

¿Sonaría patético si estas consciente de tus propias ineptitudes?, estar al tanto de las cosas, y aún así… ¿Aceptarlas? No, no podía hacer nada; sólo eso, aceptarlas. Estaba con las manos completamente atadas, sólo debía asentir y callar.

Saber que no perteneces a esa diminuta y casi irreal porción llamada, vida. No formaba parte de algo, tampoco recordaba haberlo estado. Su valor; casi parecido al de un trapo sucio, usado, terriblemente usado, malgastado y harapiento. Así se consideraba y así, le hicieron entender desde que le concibieron. Y como adorno final del pastel, la cereza de la torta, aquella que va en la cima de todo, fue saber por boca de su querido acompañante nocturno lo que valía. Ese era su precio, su castigo, su justa penitencia que a su parecer ya estaba sobrevalorada.

Estaba al tanto de sus desgracias como a la vez de nada.

Sí, era lamentable. Poseer conocimientos sobre diversos temas, que sinceramente, no deseaba conocer y que aquel hombre; cruelmente, le mantuvo al tanto. Aquel malicioso rostro se retorció por completo, dibujando en la tez de su cara, algo extrañamente semejante a una sonrisa empapada en maldad pura. Con aquella nefasta mueca, le hizo saber sinfines de veces su propia miseria y realidad; cosa que anhelaba por enterrar en lo más profundo del tártaro, aún sabiendo que eso era imposible. Inevitable era su destino manchado en sangre, mancillado en fango.

Aceptaba su destino, como también consentía ser una muñeca.

Gustaba de sentirse así. Ser una mísera basura, más de lo que de por sí ya era, le resultaba retorcidamente atractivo. Tanto, que terminaba pidiendo por más. Más por el hecho de saber que ese sujeto, disfrutaba más, incluso que él. Experimentando, viviendo, sintiendo cosas nuevas cada día que transcurría, le causaba un grado de placer cósmico, apenas soportable.

Aunque, había una realidad, una sola. No era el protagonista de todos sus placeres. No era el causante de aquellas noches de amargo éxtasis.

Nada le pertenecía, nada le perteneció. No como en un principio creyó.

Sus ónix azules cuán cielo en tormenta torrencial, se cerraron de rabia, cólera e impotencia por unos cortos segundos. Sólo hizo falta ese lapso de tiempo para mandar al diablo todo lo que en esos momentos cavilaba.

Enterró con furia su preciada arma, en el suelo de madera. Tan fuerte fue aquel impacto que todo su alrededor en la sala de entrenamientos vibró por unos momentos. Su vista se posó en su lanza. Observándola por unos cortos segundos cayendo en cuenta de que la hoja, estaba completamente enterrada en el ostentoso piso del salón.

Chasqueó débilmente su lengua, reprochándose por su inmadurez y falta de concentración. Observándola una vez más, decidió que era momento de despojar al suelo de su arma, así que sin mucha dificultad la sacó, notando lo que obviamente, pasaría. Había una pequeña, pero visible fisura en el piso.

Pero no había notado algo antes, no estaba solo. Alguien le acompañaba, aunque no directamente. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo.

Temeroso giró lentamente su cuerpo, hacia la izquierda y afuera en el jardín, se encontraba aquella persona. Sus ojos recorrieron unos momentos esa figura que reposada despreocupadamente en el gran e imponente árbol de cerezos. Siguió recorriéndole, mirándole con detenimiento hasta posarse en su fino rostro. Le miró y observó por un tiempo prolongado, un tiempo que le permitió transportarse a un lugar, donde era completamente invisible, donde le daban la exclusiva oportunidad de deleitarse con lo que su oscura e inigualable vista, en esos momentos detallaba. Era perfecto, como a la vez no.

Aquel sujeto; dueño de sus pesadillas, se encontraba observando con la vista perdida algún lugar del horizonte. Viendo, sin realmente ver. Pestañeó un par de veces, las necesarias para continuar mirando a quien aún descansaba en el árbol, seguro pensando. Eso fue lo que creyó, pues conociendo a Judal como le conoce, hace tiempo que éste hubiese notado que le observan con recelo.

Dejó de observarle ya cansado de la situación. Caminó unos cuantos pasos fuera de la sala de entrenamientos y dejó reposar su arma en donde usualmente la guarda. Salió del lugar encaminándose al jardín donde se encontraba el pelinegro. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo para después perderle la vista, centrándose completamente en el estanque que tenía disponible a su lado.

Agarro con ambas manos un poco de agua para humedecerse su empapado y fatigado rostro a causa del sudor, sólo para refrescarse antes de irse a duchar. No transcurrió mucho tiempo para concluir con aquella tarea. Se dio media vuelta, retomaría el curso hacía los pasillos del castillo con el firme propósito de dirigirse a sus aposentos, ya que su intenso entrenamiento había concluido por ese día. Iba a caminar, más no pudo.

Delante de él estaba Judal, sonriéndole burlonamente. Esa retorcida sonrisa le tensó todas sus extremidades, contrayéndole sus músculos punzantemente. Su cuerpo tembló imperceptible, pero logró sentir como cada fibra de su ser vibraba a la resonancia de la imponente energía que desprende el cuerpo de aquel Magi. Aunque su semblante haya permanecido serio, frio e inexpresivo; su interior deseaba demostrar lo contrario; y eso, Judal lo conoce a la perfección. No podía engañarle. Se mordió débilmente su labio inferior.

—Hakuryuu —llamó Judal, caminando hacia el anterior nombrado. Notando que éste, aún mantenía su rostro serio e impávido. No respondió al llamado.

No respondería, sabía que si lo hacía sucumbiría completamente ante ese sujeto. No lo deseaba, por Dios que ya no lo anhelaba. Observó una vez más directamente a los orbes rojizos, penetrantes y absorbentes como ninguno. Le atrapaban, no lo deseaba.

Judal fue acercándose lentamente, manteniendo aún dibujado en su rostro esa sonrisa burlesca. Cuando estuvo cerca de Hakuryuu, le sujetó fuertemente de su barbilla a la par que elevaba su rostro. Sonrió complacido, al ver como este no cambiaba su expresión fría.

—Te llamé anteriormente —sonrió Judal, aún viendo el rostro inexpresivo de Hakuryuu quien al parecer no tenía intenciones de articular alguna palabra—. Bien, como quieras, pero aún así no podrás evitarlo —lentamente se acercó a su oído, y ante la atenta mirada de éste, sonrió susurrándole unas débiles palabras, cortas pero entendibles, con un gran significado y consecuencia—. Yo, maldeciré tu destino… —Se retiró del cuello del príncipe, sonriendo mientras le revolvía sus cabellos y se marchaba del lugar dejándole solo.

Pasado unos minutos en total soledad, sólo escuchando el sonido de las aves refugiándose en los arboles gracias a la tormenta que amenazaban con oscurecer el día y azotar todo a su paso. Las hojas de los matorrales siendo transportadas por el fuerte viento que ahora cantaba con furia y, el cielo, tiñéndose lentamente de un gris opaco.

Todo se volvía negro.

Ahí estaba él, hundido en sus pensamientos, perdiéndose en la quietud que por unos escasos momentos le brindaba su mente. Sólo que su interior le recordaba la tempestad que ahora sentía, gracias a que ese ser le pronunció aquello, le dejó completamente helado. Sonrió con amargura agazapando por completo su cabeza, dejando que sus flequillos azules oscuros cuán noche sin estrellas, cubriesen la atormentada tez reflejada en su rostro.

Sonrió con amargura ahora dejando que aquellas molestas y dolorosas lágrimas por fin salieran como cascadas de aguas desenfrenadas. Disimuladas por aquella lluvia torrencial que descendía de los oscuros cielos. Aquel dolor que aún perpetuaba, mellando, destrozando sin remordimiento su interior.

Gritó de dolor. Ante su desesperación clamó de sufrimiento, ante las penurias que habitaban en su ser bramó con impotencia.

Y el último grito que desgarró por completo su alma, fue ante la inutilidad de sus acciones.

El cielo lloraba junto él. En ese momento, todo su ser se desplomaba perdiéndose en el abismo de los atormentados, aún así, tras ser devorado, encontró el alivio. El agua purificaba sus penurias.

_Tristemente condenado. Una marioneta._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño adefesio de la humanidad.

Disculpen los errores que se me pueden haber escapado.

Y Miru-San, espero realmente que lo hayas disfrutado, de verdad.

Esto realmente ha sido un verdadero reto.

Bueno, me retiro, por ahora, vendré, con más historias, pero no será de esta pareja.

Ahora sí, hasta luego, pásenla bien y disfruten con sus familiares.

_¡Feliz Navidad!_


End file.
